


Chanel #4/ who am I?

by YourAverageLadyStuckInTheToilet



Category: Scream Queens
Genre: Other, Scream Queens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageLadyStuckInTheToilet/pseuds/YourAverageLadyStuckInTheToilet
Summary: Who is Chanel #4? How did she die? Hmmm..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for clicking on my story!! It means a lot. This is my first story written on this website so don't give me any hate or I will personally shove your head into the fryer just like Chanel did to Ms. Bean. :)

"Chanel #4, hurry up and get my heels!" Squealed Chanel. God I hate her voice. I hurried over to Chanel to bend down on the ground and put her heels on her feet. "What the hell Chanel #4?! Did you miss the part where I told you not to touch my feet? I don't want HIV!" She pouted and shoved me back with her heel. I fell back, catching myself with my elbows. "Sorry Chanel! I was in a hurry and forgot to cover up my hands." I pouted.  
"Sorry's not gonna cut it #3! Have you not gotten it through your thin little skull that your calluses are practically dead inside?! I'm going to have to get you oven gloves."  
"I'm sorry!" I pouted again.  
She pointed to the door, "Get out! Get out, you're making me depressed!" She said, glaring. I hurried out of the grand entrance of Chanel's bedroom. I crossed paths with Chanel #2 and gave her a small wave. She returned the gesture as she strutted into the direction of Chanel's room. God bless her soul. 

I know you all probably don't know who I am. Or who I actually am. I'm more than just one of Chanel's rich, pretty, hot, popular minions. My real name is Maddison Bell, and here's my story. -Signal the music "All Night by Beyoncé"-  
I was born in Nashville, Tennessee. My daddy owns a thong company and practically created the camisole. Enough about how rich and successful my life is, here's how I actually died. Chanel told everyone that I got meningitis, which is so not true and a cruel and terrible way to die! But seriously, who dies from a gross head disease? If I were to die, I would rather die in peace with silky blonde hair, not frizzy unwashed moldy locks. Omg I'm literally gagging writing this. 

Before Kappa Kappa Tau, I was a average girl in Highschool with a my own Chanel squad, except we could keep our names. I was more excepting back then. There was this one girl who was named Tushy, and I ignored the fact that her name was named after my ass and let her into my squad! I was considered one of those "really hot model girls who was nice to everyone, even the people who looked like they came from good will." Well, at least that's how I thought of myself. Even if people did think I was a bitch, I wouldn't give a seals balls about it. I'm pretty and rich and they were nothing compared to me. The difference between me and them was that I was me and they were... them. I practically ruled that Highschool anyway. I had talked to the principle of Wallace University, asking if I could be the president of Kappa Kappa Tau. She said you have to get "recommended." What the hell does that even mean?! "Recommended" by who? I stormed out of her office and went into the official KKT building. I strutted down the long hallways looking for the current Kappa president. I went door to door one by one. Ugh, so much labor! Finally something was inside a door. But I regret seeing it. I opened the door to a room and peeked my head in. Inside was a boy with a red devil suit on, holding the mask and a girl with long brown hair. They were pouring something into a machine. It was a tanning machine? I wasn't sure at first... but I had the same one myself. I figured they were just adding bronzer or something to it but then their eyes widened and the girl grabbed a knife. I wasn't sure what was happening really, but I can tell when I'm about to be brutally stabbed by a freak with a neck brace. I ran as fast as I could down the hall and out the building. I looked behind me and I was alone. I stood outside of the kappa building wondering what the hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave any comments or suggestions and keep reading if you like it!!


End file.
